


Haunted

by nintendogs, queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bandom, Issues (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Death, Drama, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald





	1. one.

*The six friends decided to spend a night in the town's supposed "Haunted House" what they didn't know was there's a secret hidden inside*

"Dude, Vic. Do we have to do this?" Kellin asks, knees shaking. That's when he feels his best friend Austin slap his back to try and "comfort" him, but in reality, he just scared Kellin even more.

Lucas (who goes by Luke preferably) just stayed quiet, trying not to look too scared. He was the youngest out of the six and he was the second one in the group who was practically scared out of his wits. He was only here because Austin and Kellin made him come.

"Yes!" Austin said, rolling his eyes at his friend's fright. "You agreed to come with us, so don't back out now. After all, they said a storm was coming."

Luke got worried, he was a little bit scared of storms. "Who said a storm was coming?"

And before anyone could even answer, a loud boom roared from outside.

"No one, no one warned anyone about a storm! And what the hell was that?!" Justin says, practically yelping in fear. Fear that he's trying to hide, of course, but fear nonetheless. Thunder is not his best friend. Lightning is not his best friend. Rain is not his best friend. He hates it all.

"It was thunder, bud. And maybe if you'd watch the news?" mutters Tyler, sounding severely disinterested. He looks up at the supposed haunted house with a spark in his eyes as he says, "Unless y'all wanna get soaking wet, I'd say we start on in, right?" The second youngest and possibly the most bold, Tyler starts up the path to the house as rain begins to pour. "I'll even hold the door."


	2. two.

"You guys are seriously a bunch of babies. Unlike you guys, I'm going to go explore!" Vic, the oldest one, and the most bravest one out of the six guys. He's already ahead of the group, and he's made his way towards the front door.

"Kellin, go control your boy-toy!" Justin laughs, and Kellin flips Justin the bird. He's not my boy-toy Justin! Kellin over dramatically screams as he runs after him.

*If only they knew what they were getting themselves into*

The other five followed Vic, seeing how they had no other choice. They either had to walk all the way home in the rain or stay the night in a creepy as hell house. So instead of wasting probably twenty minutes of their life walking back home they took their chances to stay dry. Better than getting wet, right? (Plus the fact that they all hated getting their hair wet.)

"I should have just stayed with Ashton, Cal and Mikey at Ash's house. Instead I'm here probably gonna piss my pants from this damned storm," Luke mumbled under his breath, ignoring the weird stare Tyler was giving him.

"Cheer up, kid," Austin said, nudging his side.

"Easy for you to say." The seventeen year old scoffed, looking at his surroundings. "You're Austin Carlile, the guy who's not scared of anything."

Of course he thought that. He was the youngest and saw Austin as this cool tough guy due to his height and tattoos. But tonight, this he was no longer gonna see the twenty six year old like that anymore.

Tyler catches Luke's remark on pissing his pants over the storm and fights the urge to snicker just a little. He doesn't see why everyone is so freaked out over a little rain and lightning, but he decides to push on and not mention it. He's used to storms, loves them, in fact, so everyone being so unnerved by a crash and boom comes across as weird to him.

"This is a mistake," Justin mutters as they make it to the front door. "We're probably gonna wake a thousand unholy spirits and our souls are gonna get eaten and our guts are gonna spill through our eye sockets."  
"Everything you're saying," Tyler starts, grabbing Justin's shoulders and trying to shake a little sense into the older boy, "is a thousand times worse than what we may or may not find." He's confident, near positive that the scariest thing they'll find is a cobweb or a spider here and there. Justin, on the other hand, is confident, near positive, that someone's going to end up hurt at the very least by the end. Only one can be right.

Justin pouts just a little, but it's cleared once Tyler bumps him with his hip, saying, "Alright, Victor, you wanna be head honcho, open the doors, my friend."


	3. three.

"Alright, I will! babies!" Vic laughs as he slaps Kellin's ass. He makes Kellin blush, and Kellin gives him the death stare, and Vic just laughs.

"Fine, but if some scary demon thing attacks, we're running!" Justin laughs, and Vic can't help but laugh as soon as rain starts pouring down. It's not just any rain, it's more of a forest Gump type of rain.

Vic slowly opens the door, and runs in, trailing behind is his boyfriend Kellin, then Justin, Luke, Austin, and finally Tyler.

"Looks like this is going to be our house for tonight!" Kellin sighs, and Vic rolls his eyes. Obviously Kells. Don't be so stupid! Vic laughs to himself as he starts making his way up the stairs. Sometimes his boyfriend makes him wonder about things.

"Where are you going?! Don't you ever watch horror movies? Whoever splits away from the group, is usually found dead first!" Luke informs Vic, and Vic stops in his tracks.

"Come on Luke! You can't believe those silly things! Wow. You act like a girl sometimes!" Vic laughs as he walks to the top of the stairs.

This pisses Luke off to the point where if it wasn't raining, he'd run home.

"Are you guys coming, or what?!" Vic laughs as the rest of the guys start to make their way towards and up the stairs.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay back and chill!" Luke says, and the guys shrug it off as they make their way up the stairs.

"Are you sure you can handle being alone?" Tyler asked from the bottom of the stairs. Austin gave him the teen a worried look. The 6'4" male knew Luke well enough that he was kind of a scaredy cat due to his shy personality. So he didn't know if he could handle being alone in a house like this one. "You did say you might pee yourself, so I don't know if you can handle being with us grownups."

Luke was getting annoyed by Tyler's statement. But the guy made a point. Why he was even there if all he was gonna do was just stand there and not have any fun? He thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little thrill in his life. Besides, he could now have a story to brag about to his friends. But he'll leave out the moments where he'll possibly scream like a thirteen year old meeting her favorite boy band (or him when his mum got him his first guitar).

"Please, I think I can handle a little bit of thrill in my life. Besides, who's gonna be there if you start flippin' your shit from a little bit of thunder," Luke said with a smirk, going up the stairs.

The blonde couldn't think of a comeback because the Australian was already at the top of the stairs; following Vic, Kellin, and Justin.

"Ooo, he told you!" Austin shouted with a laugh. He ran up the stairs, leaving Tyler behind.

"Me flip my shit," mutters Tyler, his lips forming a small pout. "I'm not the one who's gonna line my thighs in piss, thank you kindly."

He looks around and realizes that everyone has already ascended, leaving him behind. It doesn't bug him much - he's used to being so caught in his own head that everyone's gone by the time he returns to reality - but the strange movement he catches out of the corner of his eye sure does. He whips around, looking for anything that could have shifted or rustled and caused such a motion, but he finds nothing but the peeling walls of the house. "Fuck, it's whatever." With a strange feeling on his shoulders, he shakes his head and runs up the stairs to catch up.

He nearly slams into Luke, but stops just before he does. The last thing he needs is the Australian boy making some remark about how he was scared and needed to run. Absolutely not.

"So, what, we're staying here?" Justin asks, his voice shaking only slightly. Vic rolls his eyes and says, "Obviously."  
"Well, where're we gonna stay? In like rooms or are we all sleeping in the hall?"  
"What do you think, scaredy cat?" Vic answers with a bit of attitude. Kellin smacks him in the shoulder, and Justin frowns at the unnecessary sass. Tyler steps forward and pokes Vic in the chest, highly unamused with the attitude himself.

"Victor, lovely, stop being a prick to hide your fear, would you?"


	4. four.

"I'm not be-" that's when they all hear a scream. A blood curdling scream.

"What the hell was that?" Vic asks, nearly jumping into Kellin's arms.

"Now look who's scared!" Justin states, and Luke can't help but laugh. Vic really should keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up. You're scared to. So shut your trap." Vic snaps, obviously upset and terrified of what he heard. They all are.

Luke finds himself in the arms of his best friend, Austin.

"What the hell was thAt though!?" Luke screams, and that's when they hear, "Luke! Luukkkeee!" this makes" Luke almost piss his pants.

"Okay, what was that?!" Austin yells, almost dropping Luke on his head.

"Don't look at me! I've been quiet. I'm not... what the hell Was that? Vic asked, obviously scared.

Mayberry he isn't that tough?

As Luke's best friend, Austin was worried about what this mysterious voice seeked from Luke. The Australian teen hasn't done anything (other than sass out Tyler, but that's beside the point), so why would someone want him? He thought maybe because of the Batman bracelet he was wearing. The tattooed male has always been jealous of Luke for his damned Batman bracelet.

"I thought you got some balls, Fuentes," Tyler said with a smirk, "I'm starting to think you have like a mangina or somethin'."

"Shut up, Tyler!" Vic shouted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. He could tell the raven haired male was getting more and more by the second but he pretended to reassure his boyfriend just to hide his fear.

"Aye, leave Vic alone," Luke defended, getting off of Austin's embrace.

Another boom from the thunder, making Justin scream.

"Holy fuck, man," Justin mumbled. Although he was a bit embarrassed by his girlish scream, he wasn't like Vic who was pretending to be this tough guy.

"Justin....Kellin..."

And that's when they heard a loud shout from Austin.

Everyone turns to try catch what's happening with Austin, eyes wide and breathing shallow.

The tallest male has moved back several feet, mumbling incoherent words and shivering lightly. Justin is clinging to the person nearest him, which just so happens to be Tyler. At least the bleached blonde has yet to shove him away. He allows Justin to dig his short nails into his shoulder as he calls out to Austin, "What the hell, man, what'd you scream for? Why're ya moving back?"  
"I didn't move back, someone dragged me back! What the fuck would I move back for, huh?"

Tyler throws his hands up in defense, muttering, "Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, bud." He eases Justin off of him slowly, assuring him that he'll be back in a second's time. Justin stands in the spot Tyler leaves him, shaking horribly at the fact that whatever the hell is in this house just spoke his name, and his best friend's, too. He wraps his arms around himself and asks, "Is this the part where we've awoken the thousand unholy spirits and now our souls're gonna be eaten?"  
"Could you not?" Vic mumbles, still hanging tight to his boyfriend's hand. Kellin is completely silent, unnerved by the fact that whatever's around knows them all too well. That or it's someone in the group fucking around, but it can't be that, he can see everyone, so it just can't be that, right? Why is it calling their names? His, Justin's, Luke's, what the hell? He has never been so happy for Vic's hand, never in his life.

"Now, lovely Austin, who dragged you back?" Tyler asks, now standing in front of Austin with only slight fear. He reaches up to place his hand on Austin's shoulder, which gets the older boy to flinch away. "Okay, no touching the merchandise. Got it."  
"I don't know who dragged me back, okay? I don't know, something grabbed me and pulled me back and I don't know who or what, why would I know or freak out if I knew?" His fear mixes with his annoyance and he grabs Tyler by the shoulders, glaring sharply. Tyler knows that Austin is normally a sweetheart, not too aggressive, so it's probably the fright making him grip so tightly, but he still manages to choke out,  
"That kinda-maybe-sorta hurts, Austino, you wanna ease up a little? Please?"


	5. five.

"Well maybe if demonic spirits wouldn't grab me like they did, I wouldn't." Austin snaps, and that's when they heard a scream.

They all looked at Austin, and he snapped, "What are you looking at? I don't scream like a little girl. That would probably be Vic, Kellin, or Justin."

Justin gasps, obviously hurt by what Austin said. He then says in his defense, "I take offense to that! I do not scream like a girl!"

To change the subject, Austin looks around, and notices that someone's missing. He starts to freak out when he realizes Kellin's gone. Where the hell did Kellin go?! Austin asks himself, and he decides to go look for Kellin himself before telling the group that their friend is probably dead, or their "soul was eaten by a demonic force" but Austin doubts that. He's not one to believe in ghosts or spirits, but right now, he believes since he was grabbed by something.

At first he had doubted that it was a ghost, he thought it was just Vic being an asshole. But when he realized that Vic was standing with Kellin farther away from him, that's when he started freaking out.

"Um, where the hell are you going Austin?" Justin asked, but Austin didn't answer him. All he did was keeping walking down the stairs.

"I'm going to the basement. I think something's got Kells."

"Speaking of Kells, where the hell is he?!" Vic screams as he runs to follow Austin.

Luke, Justin, and Tyler didn't know what to do. They all stayed quiet as they watched their two friends run down the stairs to go head off to the basement. Obviously not wanting to get his soul taken by evil demonic spirits, Luke ran after them to go help find Kellin.

"Hey, don't leave us behind when there's a demon wanting to eat my soul!" Justin shouted, holding Tyler's arm. The blonde didn't say anything of it because he was desperately in need of someone to be there for him. Though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"To go and help find Kellin before something happens to him!" Luke shouted, already going down the stairs.

As Justin and Tyler followed Luke, the blonde teenager was already going down the flight of stairs that must have been leading down into the basement. The three spotted Austin and Vic, who were wandering around the room looking for the male.

"Kellin, where are you?" Vic asked, getting worried for the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

"It'd be fucking helpful if you shout something," Austin said.

The basement looked like an old library. There were large sleeves filled with old, ruined books. They were dusty with some cobwebs here and there. It had red carpets with matching red chairs. Above them was an old chandelier. Overall it was a nice room but it was pretty scary since there was a possible unholy spirit with them.

As Tyler and wandered off more into the room, Justin mumbled, "We should have like...taken some holy water or a cross or something with us. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Tyler rolled his eyes, looking at the titles of each of the books he passed by. There were a lot books he's never heard of (though then again, the blonde wasn't really a big reader).

Luke felt like giving up, but he wouldn't because he knew he had to save his friend. It made him upset seeing how scared and worried Vic was. As he was looking around, he couldn't help but stare at the spine of one of the books on the shelf. It was a black book without a title, but had a small red skull and the satanic cross in the middle.

When he picked it up, he noticed the shelf move. He quickly backed away, watching as it exposed a new room. He was surprised to find a frightened Kellin sitting in the corner. His black hair was messy, his shirt all torn up and his pants looking dusty. The male was shaking in fright, looking at Luke with tears running down his face.

"Kellin, how did you end up here?" Luke asked, slowly walking towards the crying male.

"No! Get away from me!" Kellin shouted, his voice cracking.

"Why?"

"L-Look behind you."

Luke freezes at Kellin's words, but manages to find the strength to turn around. The thing he sees shocks him bad enough for his heart to stutter momentarily.

"Who th-Wh-What the hell?!" he screeches, backing away. Right before his eyes stands a man with a deep frown and narrowed eyes. He looks as though he teleported from the far, far past, a small top hat sitting crooked on his head. His eyes are black and cold and they strike fear into Luke's heart. He turns slow and sees the rest of the boys, holding a burnt-out candle in his hand as he glares them all down.

"Who and/or what the fuck are you?" Tyler asks, backing away with Justin squeezing so tight on his arm it almost burns. "What'd you do to Kellin, huh? What the fuck are you?"

The strange man grins darkly, saying, "There is no escape from this home. You should not have come. Now you may not leave."  
"Now how horribly horror-movie-cliche is that? We can-a-we can open the door if we wanna."

Justin catches the shaking in Tyler's voice and the fear he feels intensifies. Absolutely not. If Tyler's fear is now tangible, then it has to be over. He looks over at Vic, who is inching past the man to get to his mess of a boyfriend. He slips by unnoticed, now running and crouching by Kellin.

"No doors may be open. You may not escape."  
"Why're you here? Did you stalk us, follow us in the house?" Tyler's fright is morphing into irritation, a defense mechanism of his. Justin shakes his head and holds on, saying, "Don't provoke him, Tyler, just leave it alone, please."  
"No, who the hell does he think he is, coming in here tryna scare us?" He moves from Justin and nears the odd man, his breath coming harder the nearer he gets. "What did you do to my friend? What the hell is your problem, who are you?"

His voice is practically trembling in fear now, but he can't back down. This man has harmed one of his best friends, is terrifying everyone, and is honestly kind of creepy and it would be great if he vanished.

"You cannot leave."  
"I fucking got that!"

Tyler takes one more step and the man just raises his head slightly and in the next moment, Tyler is flying back and hitting the wall. The man has vanished into thin air. Justin finally lets out the scream he's been biting back. Kellin dissolves into harsher tears, Vic rubbing his back and unsure of what to do. Luke's a little beyond terrified. Austin's muttering, "This was kinda a bad idea." And things are well past fucked up.


	6. six.

He comes back

"You can't leave, you are all mine now." The thing says, and this pisses Vic off. Something in him just snaps, and he screams, "Listen hear fuck face! What did you do to my boyfriend? Huh? Answer me demonic asshole"

The four who are still in tact, but are still scared to the point where they're close to possibly pissing their pants, mainly Luke though. Start to stare at Vic. They've never seen Vic this angry, ever. To be totally honest, they're more scared of Vic, than they are of this ghost thing.

"I only did what he had coming. All of you have done something to one another here tonight. Bad things. And people who do bad things must be punished. Starting with the person who did the worst... to you actually." The ghost thing says, and he points to Vic.

Vic stops rubbing Kellin's back to stand up. He's now confused, and he says, "What on earth could he have done to deserve this? What the hell did any of us do to deserve this? Huh?"

The ghost laughs as he takes off his top hat, and he places it on the table. But it soon disappears into thin air. He looks straight at Vic and says, "He was cheating on you... with Tyler." Tyler jumps when he hears his name. He's quick to his defense.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm straight! What the actual fuck!" Tyler yells, and Vic knows he's telling truth. He's known Tyler for a long time, so why would his boyfriend of three years, cheat on him with a straight guy? It doesn't make sense. Hell, everyone is straight here besides himself, and his boyfriend Kellin!

"This ghost needs to check himself before he wrecks himself!" Vic laughs out loud, and the ghost smiles.

"Good, you guys past my first out of ten tests. If you pass all ten, you all leave, but every two that you fail, one of you doesn't get to leave, and you will be mine forever!" The ghost laughs, and all six guys give the ghost a confused look.

"Wait what was this test?" Austin asks, and the ghost smiles a friendly smile.

"Trust. Which you passed with flying colors!" the ghost says before fading, and that's when all the lights turned on, and Kellin stood up.

Kellin stood up, running in Vic's arms. He mumbled to Vic that if he ever did cheat on him with Tyler, he'll make sure he'll suffer from blue balls for a whole month. Vic only hoped he was kidding, though he was pretty damn positive that he was drop dead serious. But as long as his boyfriend was safe in his arms, then he can suffer for the month.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hurt like a bitch but I can live, hopefully," the blonde responded, deciding not to make another sassy comment to the seventeen year old. He figured after dealing with that douche of a ghost and Luke finding Kellin, a smart remark wasn't necessary.

Luke smiled at him, in which Tyler returned a small one.

"Lets get the fuck out of here before I'm the one who shits their pants. And let me tell you, it ain't gonna a pretty image," Justin said, already heading towards the stairs.

The other five followed behind the brunette, who was desperately trying not to go to the bathroom in his pants because honestly, that's the last thing he and the guys needed. Instead of returning back to the hallway they were previously at, they headed to the hallway to their right.

"Now remember that we gotta stay close together," Austin said, trying to be the brave one. He noticed by the corner of his eye that Vic tightened his grip on Kellin's hand. "I don't want us to argue again. So if you got a smart ass remark and you know it's gonna piss one of us off, keep it to yourself. I'm looking at you Tyler and Luke."

The two blondes nodding, knowing the tattooed male was right.

"So what are we supposed to do, then?" Kellin asked with a raspy voice. "Just explore around this hell hole and then what? Fucking die from some assbutt demon?"

"Don't say stuff like that, Kellin!" Justin shouted.

The raven haired didn't say anything else, knowing it was probably best not to scare anyone more than they already are. The six males looked around the house, taking in every detail of their surroundings. The walls were painted a dark red velvet color, though some of the paint was starting to come off. There were portraits of people, probably from the early 1900s and a time before that in their guess. The scary thing about them was that all of the people had their eyes cut out with a black "X" painted over where the eyes previously were at. The hallway's red carpet had nasty looking stains, most of them appearing as blood stains and some disturbing green goo. Overall, they really didn't want to be there.

"Guyssss," Justin whined. He stopped walking, crossing his legs together tightly. "I have the BG's and I-I can't hold it in, fuck."

"What are the...ohhh. That sucks, man. Lets look for a bathroom in one of these rooms. We don't want an accident right now," Luke suggested.

Rather then separating, they all went to each room together to see if there was a bathroom. But apparently luck isn't on their side (actually, it never really was this whole time but still) because they had to go up another flight of stairs. Except this time, the flight of stairs was much longer than the other ones.

"I....I can't go up," Justin said, holding on to the wooden rail.

"Just take small steps, we'll still be nearby if something happens."

The brunette nodded, slowly go up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, the stairs behind him started to shake. Tightening his grip on the rail, looking as if his shark tattoo was biting the wood, Justin tried to catch up with the boys.

The stairs started to fall apart. "Guys, help!"

The five males turned their attention to their friend, noticing that the stairs they passed were destroyed. Justin was hanging on to the rail with both hands for dear life, trying not to cry (although he wasn't doing a good job of doing so). He quickly moved from the rail to the stair that wasn't falling off. But once he held on, he could feel the stair shake just like the others.

"Justin, hold on to my hand! I know I've kind of been a thunder cunt to you, but I can save you." Tyler gave him a serious look to prove that he was being honest.

"O-Okay," Justin said, his right hand holding on to Tyler's. The blonde used all of his strength to quickly pull Justin up. Once he was safely on the stair, all six males ran quickly to the top. When they reached there, Justin gave Tyler a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"You passed my second test, loyalty."

The lads were panting heavily from all the running, caring less that they passed the spirit's damn test.

"Gah, I still got the BG's guys. And hey, Tyler."

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, trying to calm his breathing.

"You held my hand back there. Sure you're not gay?"

"Shut up, Sharkboy."

Justin smiles at the unexpected nickname. It came out of nowhere, but he doesn't mind. He likes it, in fact, and Tyler is mentally slapping himself silly for even letting it slip out of his mouth. Jesus, where did it even come from? He didn't mean to say it. He didn't!

"Stop giving me that creepy grin and get going. You still need to find your porcelain princess."  
"You're not making me go alone, are you?"  
"No. Someone's gonna go with you..." Tyler heaves a sigh when he glances at the group and gets nothing but blank stares. "And I guess it's me. Okay. Great. C'mon, Sharkie."

They start to walk ahead, but Tyler pauses and whips back around.

"What the hell are y'all gonna be doing while we're gone?"  
"Not dying," Vic says simply, shrugging along with his words. "Maybe looking for a way out without having to do these stupid tests."  
"Fine. Don't die, sweets. We'll be back."

With that, Tyler unconsciously takes Justin's hand, continuing to walk forward. Justin definitely notices that the younger male has, once again, begun holding hands, but says nothing of it. He just keeps a smart smile on his face as they walk down the hall, their small group of friends getting blurrier and further away. They turn a corner before the group vanishes completely from their sight.

"D'you think there's a bathroom down here? Or anywhere?" Justin asks, his legs pressed together as tight as can be. What an inopportune time to be struck with the dire need for a bathroom break. He starts bouncing lightly as Tyler separates from him to check different rooms.  
"Of course there's a bathroom. They didn't shit in their suits and ball gowns. I hope, anyway." He scrunches up his nose in distaste as he blankly adds, "The early 1900s were not a clean time."

Finally, at the end of the hall, he discovers just what they're looking for.

"Justin! Toilet ho!"  
"Oh, we're pirates now."  
"Hell no. Pirate attire ain't for me. Though the eye patches are badass. And I kinda like the hats. I could work that damn hat."  
"Tyler, your gay is showing."

Justin finally reaches the bathroom in time with his last remark. They walk in together, Tyler playing with the light switch as if the lights in an old abandoned house will suddenly flick on. The only light comes from the occasional flashes of lightning and the moonlight shining through the window.

"You sure you're straight as a stripper pole? Not even the least bit bent?"  
"I'mma bend you if you don't hurry up and do your business."

Justin raises his hands in defense towards the Southern blond and starts to fumble with his pants. Tyler sees this as his cue to get the hell out, so he does, closing the door behind him. He hears Justin start to whine and whimper from behind the wood, so he says, "I'm here, Sharkie, I'm not going anywhere."

Tyler stands for a good sixty seconds in complete silence before he begins to hum to himself. He steps away from the door somewhat, leaning against the wall instead. He closes his eyes and hums a bit louder, and then all of a sudden--

"Do you harbor feelings for that young gentleman in the washroom?"  
"Holy fuck, man!"

It's the ghost that he should really be used to, and yet really isn't. His top hat still sits crooked on his curly hair, and Tyler wants to straighten it, but he isn't sure how well it would go over.

"Do you?"  
"I--"  
"You would have lied during my test of trust, did you know that, Derek Tyler?"

Tyler backs away, back hitting the wall as the ghost's fingers run across his jaw far too slow for his liking. He shakes his head at the ghosts words, not sure with how he knew Tyler's name, but not really caring, either. He's ice cold and his touch sends incredible shivers down Tyler's spine.

"I didn't lie! I-I didn't."  
"If you are attracted to him--"  
"I never said I was, okay?"  
"You said you were heterosexual, did you not?"  
"I...okay, yes, but they don't need to..I didn't want to tell them, not now...Fuck, you were testing Vic and Kellin on trust, not me!"  
"How can you trust someone who lies?"

Tyler bites back his groan of frustration and stares at the ground. It's his own personal business. Why do they need to know anything? Why does this ghost know something he doesn't even want to admit to his damned self? Him liking or not liking Justin doesn't even matter now, getting out alive does.

"I saved Justin's life. I would go to the end for my friends. They can trust me!"  
"Can they?"

All of a sudden, the ghost has a key sitting in his palm. Tyler stares at it in wonder. It's a shimmering silver and surrounded by an odd glow.

"Seeing as you technically failed my first test, I should keep you to rot. However, I am giving you this key, which will unlock the door and set you free. You can run, you can escape." Tyler makes a quick motion to grab it, but the ghost pushes him against the wall, his hand pressing down hard on Tyler's chest, and adds, "But it would only work for you."  
"Only me?"  
"Only you."  
"I couldn't get anyone else out?"  
"Just you, yourself, and...you."

Tyler doesn't think twice before turning away. "Fuck it, then. I don't want the key. I came in here with these assholes, I'm leaving with these assholes. Y'all can take your key and start on the next test, because there's no way I'm gonna do something so damned cold."

He hears, "You have proven yourself worthy of trust. You have redeemed yourself, Derek," float through the air as the ghost disappears. Before he can say that he really prefers Tyler, Justin runs out of the bathroom, hands wet from the sink (how the hell is there running water? The ghost's work, maybe?) and arms now wrapped around Tyler's unsuspecting form.

"You didn't leave me? Er, us?"  
"What?"  
"That key, I heard everything and you didn't leave me-us. That's really fucking cool, Tyler."

Tyler shrugs, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he kicks at nothing. He says, "Well, I'm not a dick," and keeps his gaze on the creaky floorboards as they start their trip back to the rest of the boys. "Was that the third test?"  
"Another trust test? Seems a bit odd, but not too weird."  
"Maybe he was big on trust and loyalty."  
"Oh, right, speaking of trust. I won't tell anyone about your little secret, okay?"  
"What secret?"

Justin turns to give Tyler a stupid smile as he begins to walk ahead. "That you're a bent stripper pole."


	7. seven.

I have to get two of them... only two will be enough to keep me alive. Only two. the ghost chants as he stalks his next prey. His next pray is: Austin Carlile.

He won't be able to deny this!

"Guys! Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?"

"It's just you numb-nuts!" Vic laughs as he pulls Kellin with him.

"Where are y'guys going?" Austin asks and Vic gives Austin the: We're about to fuck face. and Austin sighs.

Now that's a little too much information! Austin mumbles as he goes to find the guys.

Austin, just like everyone, wants to get out of here.

"Hey Austin."

"Who's there?!"

"It's me, your key to get out!"

Why would you let me out!? You just want us!" Austin snaps.

"Because I like you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course! I'll make you a deal!"

Austin has to think about it because he doesn't know wether the ghost is lying or not. He wants to believe, but this could be a test.

"Alright. What's your deal?"

"I'll give you the key, only if you accept it. If you do, I will heal your heart completely. All your problems, scars, your memories of your bad heart, will be gone. Only, if you take this key. It's only for you, and you only. So if you take it, you're the only one getting out... for now. Think about it, we have all night, and morning."

Austin slowly reaches for the key, and just as he's about to touch it, him and the ghost hear a: No! When they both go to see who it was, it was Luke.

"Austin! Don't grab it! Please don't!" Luke begs, and Austin pulls his hand back so he can think some more.

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!"

"Why would I lie to Austin, my best friend!?" Luke snaps, and Austin looks like he doesn't know what to do any more.

"He's jealous of you Austin!" The ghost says, and Austin looks back at Luke.

Luke's now tearing up, and Austin feels bad... but he wants his heart to be better. He just doesn't know wether the ghost is telling the truth or not.

"He's not even your friend Austin! Clearly because he doesn't want your heart to get better!" This has got Austin convinced that the ghost is telling the truth.

Austin reaches for the key and grabs it, but as soon as he grabs it, it disappears. This confuses Austin until the ghost starts laughing.

"Silly Austin, you should have listened to Luke. He was telling you the truth, and you didn't trust him! Now, you're my friend forever!"

Austin looks at Luke, and says, "I'm so sorry. I love you." And with that, Austin vanishes into thin air like he wasn't there.

"Guys! I-I think I need the extra pair of briefs and shorts!" Luke screams once he gets the courage to talk.

Now, you're with me Austin. And we can play... we can fuck.... we can kill.

"I-I-I....guys, please come over here!" Luke cried out, his voice cracking. His vision was starting to get blurry due to the crying. He fell down on his knees, his hands pulling his hair roughly.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Kellin asked, the other three behind him. "Woah, are you okay?"

Luke shook his head "no", his breathing getting very uneven. It started to get fast by the second, his crying getting worse and worse. He crawled to where Austin once was standing, sitting with his knees tucked close to his body. He kept pulling his hair, a little bit coming off. "No, no I'm not okay! I wanna get the fuck out of here, I don't wanna be here anymore! I just lost my fucking best friend all because of that fucking ghost. I-I can't do this anymore, I can't b-be here, no, no, no. I-I just want m-my best friend back. That's all I really, really want."

Kellin sat next to the teenager, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "He's gone, and I know it fucking sucks but we have to move on because I know he'd want us to."

"He wouldn't want us to because the only reason why he's gone is because he wanted to leave without us!" Luke shouted, feeling his anxiety attack coming back.

"Fucking asshole," Justin mumbled, standing close to Tyler who only looked down at his shoes.

"H-He just wanted to have his heart get better. H-He always t-told me that if his heart was a-okay, he'd take me to Ceder Point and r-ride all of the rollercoasters together. He said could teach me how to play baseball and he'd go to the gym with me to lift some weights. We'd get to do all the things he couldn't do when his heart was getting in the way but now we can't! He helped me get out of my comfort zone, he was..." Luke wiped away his tears, coughing a little. "He was like my brother...my hero."

"Oh, Luke," Kellin said, hugging the boy.

"And he said he l-loves me," the boy mumbled out, "No one ever told me they loved me other than family."

They all stood quiet, never expecting to find out that. For all they knew, Austin was a straight as a pole. For fucks sake, he was married for a year and just recently got out of a relationship (with a girl; one with boobs and a vagina might I add). To know that their friend was in love with Luke was a shock. Like, finding your parents doing the do shock.

"Maybe if we just continue on this whole shit we're doing and pass these damned tests, then maybe Austin will come back," Tyler suggested, trying to be the strong one out of the, now, five.

"Ty makes a point there," Justin said, giving him a small smile. "If that ghost has the power to take Austin's life in a snap then he could have the power to take bring him back from the dead, right? Lets just continue this, keep our everything except dicks crossed, and just hope for the best."

They all nodded, continuing on their way around the haunted house.

As time progressed, they continued on looking around in case there was something suspicious around. They went everywhere around the house. All the rooms, bathrooms (No surprise that Justin and Luke had to use them half of the time), a living room, a large dining room, a music room, a library, attic, ballroom, and the kitchen (in which they hoped to find food but managed to find a box of non expired chocolate chip cookies). There weren't other tests, much to their surprise so they went back to where they started, the entrance where the first flight of stairs is at by the basement.

Vic tried to open the door, the other boys standing by the stairs. "It won't open, the hell. Hey, douche face ghost! What the hell, dude?!"

There was a loud chuckle, the house shaking violently. Tyler, Luke, and Justin ran towards where Vic was; safely making it. When the raven haired tried to run, he only tripped due to his untied shoe lace. The house started to shake even more, the lights flickering and paintings falling off from the walls.

As Kellin tried to get up from the floor, he could feel a large weight push him back onto the ground. The guys tried to run towards Kellin to help him get up, but a large bookshelf was pushed towards their way. It pushed them back all the way to the door with so much force, enough so that they couldn't escape.

All the sudden, the unthinkable happened. The large metal chandelier with glass light bulbs above Kellin started to sway back and forth. It kept getting closer and closer slowly. You could kind of hear the chain started to break off from the ceiling. And in a matter of seconds, the chandelier fell on Kellin. You could hear his spine and his ribcage break from the collision. And just by the weight and how large it was, the sight of how all glass was puncturing his organs, and just by the amount of blood he was slowly losing that it was clear he was dead.

The boys pushed the bookshelf out of the way in success. Vic could have sworn his heart stopped just by the sight of his boyfriend, the one he was going to propose to in a week, was dead. His plans of proposing to him, marrying him, adopting children with him, watching them grow and start a family of their own, and growing old together just disappeared; taken away from him just then and there. He regretted making fun of how scared his love was because he was just as scared. But he knew Kellin understood that he was just trying to impress him. He always did.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Vic shouted, no cried, running towards Kellin's dead body. As he held Kellin's hand and kissed it, he could feel how cold it was. "No, baby, don't die. Not here, not now, and especially not this way. You...you were gonna be Kellin Quinn Fuentes. I was going to ask you if you could be that. Please, don't leave without me."

Justin started crying, holding Tyler's hand in comfort. The blonde didn't say anything of it, but just tightened his grip on his hand. He understood how it sucked losing your best friend.

Luke looked at the ceiling to find a large hole. But by the large hole was none other than Austin Carlile.

The Australian teenage boy pointed an accusing finger at the tattooed ghost, glaring at him. "You. You did this, you killed Kellin!"

The ghost sighed, giving his best friend a pleading look. "Luke, you don't understand. I had to do this. I wanted to be with you, don't you understand?"

"No. You know what I do understand? Is that you, Austin Robert Carlile, are a selfish dick face thunder cunt who doesn't think about anyone but himself. You were willing to let us suffer and give up doing these things you promised we'd do just for yourself. And look at you, willing to kill your friend just for me! I am down to have my best friend be a ghost or not but be left with memories of us. But no, you ruined everything!"

"I-I, it's not like that. I...I l-love you, Luke!"

"Yeah, well, I don't love you Austin."

Even though he was dead, the ghost could still feel that pang of hurt from hearing that.

Justin has spent his whole time here being afraid.

Each second has been filled with fear, trembles and shivers and the occasional worry that he's definitely going to piss his pants. There have been light moments, like overhearing Tyler a little bit back and the bits and pieces of sassy teasing. But now, Justin is done with the fear. He's done with the fright. He's done with it all.

"Austin fucking Carlile, you better pray to God there's no way I can kill a ghost," he says to the air, not even having to look up to know that Austin is still around. "Because if I find just one, I'm executing that plan to the best of my abilities. You're fucking dead. Again." He growls all of this through his tears, wiping his eyes furiously and sniffling all the while. His best friend is dead. His best friend is dead. Gone. Deceased. Perished. What the fuck ever. He's not coming back.

Austin hovers above them, still aching from the cold words of Luke. He could care less that little Sharkboy down below is threatening to kill what's already dead. He's more focused on trying to find a way to explain to the Australian boy that this is what he had to do, this is what was required to come back, this is what was needed to prove his love and loyalty. He looks back at the ghost behind him, unsure of how to feel when he sees that the ghost is holding Kellin by the back of his collar. Blood drips from his limp and pale form, even though he has to be just a spirit himself. The thing is, unlike Austin, who is walking and talking and animated, Kellin doesn't twitch, doesn't move a (probably punctured) muscle.

"Why isn't he moving like I am?" he practically whispers, feeling more and more like what he's done is even worse than he initially thought. The ghost shakes his head, sitting Kellin down before him.  
"Do not worry about that."  
"But he--"  
"Do not worry about it."

His voice raises and lights flicker down below, things shake, and it feels like a replay of Kellin's death. This time, however, the chandelier has already crashed and nothing equally heavy comes down to crush another person, so it's not as terrifying, Austin would like to think.

"You see now? Do you see, dear Austin, that love is not real? How it is nothing but a game?"  
"I...Not a game, no, I love him, I do--"  
"It is not real. He does not feel the same. You meant nothing to him. Do you see how you went out of your way for Lucas and he simply yells at you, berates you for loving him? It is a game to him, how you feel. He pulls you in and breaks your heart."

Austin frowns, doesn't want to believe it. Luke wouldn't do that. And if anything, they're still friends. Right?

He descends from the hole in the ceiling and everyone immediately backs away for fear that Austin will kill them just as he did Kellin. He pays no mind to that, only to Luke and his cold eyes and careful stance.

"Luke."  
"What? What do you want?"  
"Just tell me this, okay? Do you-do you hate me?"

Luke doesn't even have to think about how Austin ended up not trusting him and went for that fucking key, how he killed Kellin so horribly, how he did it all for him, before he says, "Yeah, I do." And Luke knows it's a lie. He doesn't hate Austin at all, but he's horrified and hurt and spits out a lie with a short twitch of his eye and a turn of his head. Austin feels his no-longer-beating heart shatter in his chest, staring at Luke for only a moment before making his way back up through the hole to the ghost and an unresponsive, inanimate Kellin.

"He hates me."  
"I told you, Austin. The ones you love are the ones you cannot trust, because love is not real, and therefore, neither are they."

No one can hear what they're saying above their heads, but everyone is too caught up in their own affairs to give a damn. Vic still hangs onto Kellin's lifeless body, unaware that his soul is on the floor above, lying limp in front of the ghost. Justin is no longer producing threats, just sobbing into Tyler's chest. Tyler is really hoping that this is all a dream and he'll wake up when his lovely friend Michael dumps an unnecessarily icy bucket of water on him. Luke is grabbing and pulling at his hair, so unsure of everything and wondering if what he said was right and not believing that his best friend could be so quick to kill and still have such emotions.

"You see how they're all so quick to turn on you when you make a mistake? They never truly cared about you, Austin. They strung you up and played with your emotions and now, when you need them on your side, they are no longer there."

All of Austin's grief and hurt and anger builds up within him too fast and too strong, expelling itself as an incredible burst of energy that causes the house to tremble, the bookshelves to come crashing down, a couple of stairs to collapse and tables to give way and hit the floor. The hole in the floor above everyone else's heads grows a little wider, pieces of the floor falling and smacking some on their shoulders or heads.

"Love is dead, Austin," the nameless ghost whispers in his ear. Austin just glares at nothing, his body tight and tense with so many emotions and so much pain.

"I know."

Meanwhile, the boys below are trying to recover from the explosion of emotion, all scrambling to huddle with each other. Vic isn't fond on leaving Kellin's body abandoned underneath the chandelier, but he snaps out of his heartbroken trance long enough to latch onto Luke, who is clinging to Tyler, while Tyler is hanging onto Justin.

"Dude, if you really hate Austin, you shoulda lied your pretty lil' ass off," Tyler mumbles, staring up in fear of just what's coming next.  
"But I don't really...really hate him."  
"I take that back, then. You should've told the best truth you ever truthed. 'Cuz now he's angry."  
"And we're, like, dead," Justin adds.  
"Thanks."


	8. eight.

"You're not welcome."

"Sarcasm"

"Dumb ass"  
In which Kellin and Vic participate in watersports. | Kellic.  
"Fight me Sharkie because I will knock you out." Luke threatens, and this shocks Justin, Tyler, and Vic. They've never heard Luke threaten someone ever before.

They stop staring at Luke with shock, so they can look at him with pure fear.

"Why... why are you guys staring at me for?" Luke asks, and when he breathes out, he can see his breath.

"Okay Luke, whatever you do... do not turn around!" Justin says slowly, and Luke feels like he's going to piss his pants for a second chance.

"Now why the fuck would you tell him not to when you know damn well he's going to turn around to look?!" Vic snaps.

"Shut the fuck up Vic!" Justin's sassiness shines through his speech.

"Guys! Do you see what the ghost is doing?! The ghost is trying to turn us against each other! Luke. You better fucking tell Austin the truth because we all know you love him. So you better fucking tell him the truth." Tyler yells, silencing everyone's yelling.


End file.
